You Suck!
by Nona Romes
Summary: Tenten si murid pindahan yang mencoba berbaur dengan teman-temannya tapi malah terjebak dengan pemuda berambut pantat ayam! baca aja gih gak pinter buat summary.


**Warning! Jika merasa ada kesamaan cerita, kalian benar. Ini adalah cerita yang terbersit ketika aku membaca fanfiksi kalian. Artinya aku tidak serta merta menjiplak, aku hanya terinspirasi dan sangat menyukai cerita kalian. Jadi aku mohon ijinkan aku membuat cerita versiku sendiri dengan berlandaskan cerita kalian. So Love, peace and gahol!**

**You Suck**

**(anak baru anti-mainstream)**

**Part 1**

Aku menelan ludah ketika sampai tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Bukan karena aku takut atau apa, tapi karena aku haus dan membutuhkan air akibat setengah jam sudah aku berjalan kaki sampai ke sini.

Aku anak baru di sekolah ini, pindahan entah darimana. Yang jelas aku disuruh - suruh author bantuin dia jadi pemeran utama di sini ngisi keGaJean dia buat fic ini. Sebenarnya aku malas tapi berhubung dia ngefans berat sama aku jadi aku mau mau aja dan lagi aku kurang nampang di anime jadi ya udah aku pasrah aja deh. Kok curhat? O..iya lupa nama aku Tenten. Aku tinggal di Konoha, tepatnya di apartemen kecil. Aku sangat sangat miskin, bersekolah di sini pun bermodal beasiswa semata, datang dan pergipun aku hanya berjalan kaki. Ada gak sih yang dengar curhat gue?? Oke kembali kecerita!

Aku segera melapor ke kantor bahwa aku yang ditunggu - tunggu sudah datang. Lalu seorang laki - laki tampan (?) berambut seperti uban membawaku ke kelas. Percakapan kecil pun terjadi.

"Hihaha naha hu?"

"Hah??" Kataku.

Naik satu oktaf "Hihaha naha hu!".

"Hah???" Lagi - lagi aku budeg.

"Hihaha naha hu!!" Naik dua oktaf.

"Haaaahh???" Sambil telingaku ku dekat - dekatkan ke wajahnya. Lalu

"Siapaa nama lu budeg?!!" Dengan emosi tak terkendali dia menjawab tapi dia lupa akan satu hal. Maskernya dia lepass saudara - saudara. Tapi aaahh buru - buru dia tutup lagi saudara - saudara.

"Oooh saya Tenten pindahan dariii..." Ragu - ragu aku menjawab tapi tetap aku jawab.

"Darii Tering senpai!" 'Ah? Memangnya ada? Udah ah ngapain gue pikirin! Mending baca Icha - Icha Paradise Lagi'. Batin Kakashi.

Baru saja Kakashi mau ngambil bukunya tiba - tiba gue ngerocos.

"Sensei dah sampai ni! Kenalin gih aku"

'Ya elaaah ni anak baru, bacotnya!' Batin Kakashi lagi.

Kita pun sampai di depan anak - anak lama yang na'ujubilah ributnya dari tadi!!

Aku yang hanya anak barupun mengikuti Kakashi sambil tertunduk malu sama kucing meong meong meong.

"Anak - anak perkenalkan teman baru kalian, Tenten tanpa marga. Please welcome, Tenten!"

Prok..prok..prok..prok..

Riuh rendah suara tepuk tangan penonton memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi memang hening - hening saja karena khayalanku terlalu jauh mengharap perhatian dari mereka semua. Aku yang sedari tadi menunduk dengan berani menatap mereka. Mereka balas menatapku dengan tatapan tajam menusuk hati seakan aku akan diadili.

Sedikit profil teman - teman baruku ini akan aku jelaskan satu persatu. Yang pertama dari sebelah kananku yaitu Sakura Haruno, primadona kelas, cukup pintar, sigap dalam mengobati luka karena dia anggota Palang Merah Konoharaya dan kebanggaan dari kepala sekolah, Tsunade-sama.

Di sebelahnya ada Naruto Uzumaki, pahlawan Konoha, fans berat Sakura, bodoh dan emosian.

Di bangku tengah sebelah kanan ku ada Chouji Gen... (Jika 3 huruf terakhir disebut siap - siap masuk UKS) yang suka makan keripik kentang.

Di sampingnya ada Neji Hyuga si otak jenius, yang pandangan pertama awal aku bejumpa sukses membuat aku Love At First Sight.

Lalu bangku sebelah kiri ku ada Kiba Inuzuka, blak - blakan, suka mengganggu apalagi jika membawa anjingnya yang bau itu.

Di sebelahnya lagi ada Ino Yamanaka, tukang gosip dan fans dari Sasuke setelah Sakura.

Di belakang Ino ada Sasuke Uchiha, sifat sedingin es tapi hampir siswi di sini exc. aku dan Hinata, tergila gila akan ketampanan Uchiha ini.

Di sebelah Sasuke entah kenapa bangku kosong.

Di tengah lagi ada Sai, wajah putih bak mayat.

Di sampingnya ada RockLee, al4y tapi semangat mudanya menggebu gebu.

Lalu di belakang Naruto ada Hinata Hyuga, adik sepupu dari Neji, pendiam dan terkesan malu -malu apalagi kepada pujaan hatinya, Naruto.

Disamping Hinata ada Shino Aburame, sama pendiam seperti Hinata, jika berbicara omongannya berbelit belit dan memakai kacamata hitam.

Lalu paling pojok sebelah kiri dibelakang Sasuke ada Temari kakak dari Sabaku No Gaara, ia pindah ke KHS karena ada pacarnya Shikamaru jadi dia bela - belain tinggal dua tingkat di sekolah Suna agar bisa satu tingkat dengan pacarnya.

Dan di sampingnya ada Shikamaru Nara, terlihat malas tapi dia rajanya si raja jenius dan menjabat sebagai ketua kelas kami.

"Cukup melamunnya Tenten! Sekarang kau duduk di samping Sasuke dan kita mulai pelajaran berikutnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk di samping pak kusir yang.. Eh maksud ku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku diam lalu mengeluarkan buku dan pulpen tak lupa tipeX, siapa tau aku salah nulis. Dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam sebenarnya pengen 'Say Hay' ke teman sebangkuku ini, tapi aku urungkan niat melihat mata sharingannya menatapku. Mungkin jika aku teruskan aku akan digenjutsu!

Istirahat pun tiba, semua bergegas menuju kantin.

"Eh kamu gak kekantin?" Tanya Temari.

"Oh enggak aku lagi diet, jaga body siapa tau ada yang naksir" jawabku. Lalu hawa dingin mulai menusuk dan berkata.

"Paling juga yang naksir Chouji!" Hawa dingin itu pun pergi bersama Kiba dan Naruto. Dan dalam hatiku berkata 'untung aja loe punya Amaterasu, kalo gak udah gue jedotin tuh kepala ke aspal'.

Beberapa menit berlalu semua penghuni kelas datang walau masih dalam mode istirahat. Ada yang tidur - tiduran di kelas, ngegosip, pacaran, lari - larian kayak anak bayi ups.. TK maksudnya. Aku sebagai anak baru ngerasa dikacangin. Padahal aku berharap ada yang godain tapi nihil! Alhasil karena bosan aku keluarkan Iphone5s ku dan dengerin lagu 'ucing ala babi'. Aku yang sedari tadi bersandar di kursi dan memejamkan mata tidak tau kalo ada yang diam - diam mengambil headset sebelah kananku. Ya! Sasuke Uchiha yang diam - diam dingin seperti es punya nyali untuk menjahiliku. Dia menaruh headset itu ke telinga sebelah kirinya lalu cekikikan sendiri kayak orang gila yang baru lepas dari kandangnya, entah karena lagu yang menurutnya aneh atau sekedar tertawa karena gak ada kerjaan.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Kiba pada Sasuke, dan dijawab dengan "Sst!" saja. Melihat aku yang masih terpejam, ia lalu mengeluarkan Iphone yang entah tipenya berapa. Aku kira dia tertarik dengan lagu - lagu di hpku dan mau mengirimnya tapi ternyata oh ternyataaa dia selfie berdua denganku yang masih terpejam Oh My God Oh My God!. Jepreet jepreeet lalu jepret ke 3 kalinya tau - tau semua kepala dengan wajah yang berbeda - beda juga nongol di hape Sasuke. Sasuke mau hapus tapi Sakura dan Ino memelas agar foto yang ada muka - muka mereka itu disimpan.

"Jangan dihapus dong Sas, masa' anak baru ini aja sih yang nongkrong di hp kamu" kata Ino.

"Iya sas, nanti aku mau minta kalo hape aku udah Iphone, kalo sekarang hape aku masih BBS" kata Sakura dengan polosnya.

Omongan mereka pun hanya dibalas "Hn" oleh Sasuke dengan dingin khas bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Mendengar suara - suara berisik yang menyakitkan pendengaran, aku pun membuka mata. Aku menoleh kesamping kanan begitu terkejutnya aku melihat sesuatu dan berkata.

"Loh? Hape kita kok samaan??" Sambil merampas hape Sasuke yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Nah lo. Awas ketuker yah atau kamu sengaja nuker! Aku gak sudi couple'an hp sama kamu, coba Neji hpnya kayak gini" kata ku sambil ngalihin pandangan ke bangku Neji, terus senyum - senyum gak jelas dan ada lope - lope di mata.

Sasuke yang hanya bisa bengong ngeliat tingkah ku hanya membatin 'mimpi apa ni cewe barusan, autis kali ya!' Lalu berkata.

"Balikin hape gue! Gue gak sudi hape ini dipegang cewek autis" aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan berkata.

"Beraninya kauu..!!" Apipun berkobar kobar di belakang kepala masing - masing. Aku hendak mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangan milik Naruto tapi melihat mata Sasuke yang sudah pasti mengeluarkan jurus Amaterasu urung aku lakukan dan ngabur ke arah toilet. 'Kalo aku keluarin Jurus Seribu Bayangan milik Naruto berapapun itu Sasuke pasti menang, secara pasti dibakar abis sama dia'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari kedua disekolah.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.. Untung tadi ada anjing Kiba ngejar - ngejar minta ttd, jadi gak terlambat deh nyampe sekolah hosh..hosh.."

Tiba di kelas, aku sempat dibuat heran sama penghuni kelas ini. Kemarin ributnya na'ujubilah! Sekarang hening alhamdulilah! Ada apa gerangan? Kataku dalam hati. Semua sibuk dengan buku masing - masing padahal lonceng sama sekali belum berbunyi 'rajinnyaaa' batinku. Aku lalu mengeluarkan hape berniat dengar lagu lagi, tapi mengingat kejadian kemaren aku jadi malas!

Ting.ting.ting.ting.ayutingting (?)

Lonceng telah berbunyi waktunya jam pelajaran dimulai. Diawali dengan kedatangan Sensei yang aku lihat mirip sekali dengan Lee. 'Bapaknya kali yee'. Lalu berdoa menurut agamanya masing - masing kecuali Naruto karena gak punya agama.

"Baik anak - anak sudah siap yaaa? Lee!!" Panggil guru Gai.

"Yaa Sensei?"

"Bagikan soal - soal ini pada teman - temanmu!"

"Baik Sensei!"

''Hah Ulangan? Kok gak ada yg ngasih tau guee??" Omelku kepada Sasuke.

"Ulangannya dikasih tau sensei Minggu lalu, kamu kan baru masuk!" Jawab Kiba (?). Ditanya siapa yang ngejawab siapa?

"Siapa suruh loe masuknya kemarin!" Sambung Sasuke. Pengen rasanya aku main hakim sendiri sama dia tapi berhubung ulangan dan aku gak belajar apa - apa yah terpaksaaaa... Minta jawaban dia!

"Ayoo anak - anak kerjakan dengan semangat muda kalian!" Teriak Gai sensei. Liat kanan kiri depan belakang santai - santai aja ngerjain! Liat lembar jawaban Sasuke udah banyak tulisannya cuma terlalu kecil jadi gak bisa nyontek sedangkan aku? Bercak noda di kertas putih pun gak ada. 'Oh my god. Mati Gue!' batinku. Tersisa 30 menit lagi sebelum benar - benar berakhir ngeliat Sasuke udah santai - santai aja dengan tangan mainin Iphonenya.

"Sas..Sasukeeeee" bisik ku.

"Nape!?" Dengan kurang ajarnya dia bertanya dengan suara nyaring yang otomatis semua penghuni menatap ke arah kami! Dengan terpaksa aku menjawab.

"Hah? Gak knape - nape kok. Hehee" Semua pun kembali ke aktivitas. Baru saja aku ingin menyemprot Sasuke dengan ocehanku tiba - tiba.

"Nih. Tapi nanti bayar yah?"

"Ya udah berapapun deh yang kamu minta. Asal sini jawabannya!". Sasuke pun memberiku contekan dan aku akhirnya pun merasa lega.

Ting!

Waktupun habis, aku juga sudah menyelesaikan contekan yang aku tulis secepat kilat tadi.

"Thanks yah sas" kataku.

Tak ada respon, aku dikacangin. Aku lirik kearahnya yang masih main hp. Ternyata dia masih main COC. 'Huh syukurlah, jadi aku gak usah bayar hutang tadi'. Baru saja mau berdiri menuju kantin, seseorang yang aku tau itu siapa menjamah tangan kanan ku batinku, 'sh*t tangan gue gak perawan lagi' menahanku agar tidak pergi. Sontak saja Fansgirlnya melihat dan terkejut apalagi Sakura dan Ino. Aku lalu menoleh ke arah orang yang telah memegangku, takut terjangkit virus kemarahan dari fansgirlnya aku pun menepis tangan itu. Dia lalu berkata.

"Mau kemana? Bayar dulu utangmu!" Aku pun sweetdrop dibuatnya.

"Eh? I..iya berapa kamu minta aku bayar. Asal jangan mahal - mahal soalnya aku gak punya uang nih"

"Tenang aja, aku minta..." Ada sedikit jeda di sana dan dengan pedenya aku potong perkataannya.

"Jangan minta aku jadi pacarmu yah"

"PD amat sih loe! Muka jelek dan rambut dicepol bukan selera gue. Gue minta loe jadi pembantu sehari gue!" Apaahh, aku pun terkejut dan bertanya.

"Gajinya gede gak? Bayar permenit yah"

"Enak aja! Loe kan lagi bayar hutang!"

"Oh iya lupa, ya udah deh terserah loe mau apain gue seharian ini. Asal hutang gue lunas"

"Good girl" dengan tampangnya yang datar.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi, aku lihat Sasuke masih tidur. Akupun bergegas mengambil kesempatan untuk pulang, karena di mall lagi ada diskon besar - besaran.

"Jangan kabur!" Perintahnya. Aku yang sedari tadi mengendap - endap pun berhenti. Dia lalu menarik tangan ku keluar kelas.

"Mau kmana sih?" Tanya ku.

"Diam deh lu! Pembantu ya ngikut perintah aja!" Bentaknya.

"Ooh gue mau diajak jalan - jalan ya pake mobil lu, atau mau jadikan gue sebagai pacar buat manas - manasin FG loe?" Kata ku dengan semangat muda ala Lee dan guru Gai. Aku yang tidak sabaran hanya mengikuti sampai parkiran. Alangkah terkejutnya aku lalu berteriak.

"Haaaaaaaahh?? Sepeda butut? Katanya loe kaya? Kok naik sepeda?"

"Gue bangkrut!"

"Hahaha Kasian amaat. Sabar deh sabar"

"Ya gak lah, terus lu percaya?? Hahahaa" Ternyata sedari tadi aku dibohongi. Aku hanya bisa sabar dan berkata,

"Menyebalkan!" dan setelah itu kami berdua pun bersepeda ria berdua. Dengan aku sebagai pengendaranya.

Sepeda pun berhenti tepat disebuah apartemen mewah. Sasuke memandangku yang masih menganga.

"Mangap aja lu! Ada Lalat tuh masuk" segera setelahnya aku menutup mulut.

"Ayoo!" ajaknya.

"Woooww gede bangeeett, mana orang tua loe?" Tanya ku dengan polos.

"Aku tinggal sendiri". Aku lalu menatap penuh curiga padanya.

"Terus ngapain bawa gue kesini? Jangan - jangan!!" Pikiran buruk pun melintas di kepalaku lalu, sambil tanganku mendekap dua buah ehm! Bahuku.

Cieee….. pasti kalian kira aku bakal bilang dadaku kan haha jika iya bearti kalian sungguh erotis. Gak deng! Bercanda ~

Swiing..

Sasuke melempari lap tepat di wajahku. Betapa kurang ajarnya anak ini!

"Bersihin apartemen ini sebersih - bersihnya dan masakan aku makanan! Aku mau keluar sebentar" dia memerintahku seenak jidatnya aja.

"Hey! Itu kan terlalu banyakk! Gue Cuma minta jawaban tadi dikiiiitt!!" Entah dia mendengar teriakan ku atau tidak, yang jelas dia sudah hilang dibalik pintu apartemennya.

Tiga jam pun berlalu, aku juga sudah siap dengan makanan yang sudah dia pesan.

"Capek bangeeeett, kalau tau begini tadi aku minjam dulu jurus seribu bayangan Naruto, huh. Tidur bentar deh"

Aku yang kelelahan akhirnya tidur di sofa dan melayang ke alam mimpi. Begitu buruknya hariku sampai - sampai aku memimpikan Sasuke tengah main futsal bareng Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Shika, Shino, Sai dan Lee. Lalu dia mati karena tendangan agresif dari Lee. Setelah itu dia menghantui ku tiap saat, bukannya menghantui Lee tapi malah aku! Gimana sihh!! Tiba - tiba,

"Setaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!"

Teriak ku lalu dengan otomatis mengeluarkan tinju yang aku pelajari dari Sasori~senpai mengarah tepat kepelipis Sasuke. Perlahan ku buka mata.

"Aah Sasuke? Maaf - maaf aku gak sengaja! Siapa suruh kamu deket - deket aku!" Kata ku dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Bodohh!" Sweetdrop deh aku dibuatnya.

"Sini deh aku obatin" lalu aku mencari cari plester dan menempelkannya pada pelipis Sasuke.

"Pulang gih sono!" Usir Sasuke.

"Yaaaah padahal dari tadi gue laper. Gak ngajak gue makan dulu nih?" Kata ku.

"Ya sudah! Kedapur!"

Tiba di dapur aku membuka tudung saji dan bersiap makan.

"Apaan ni?"Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Sup tomat. Coba gih enak looh" kata ku dengan bangga. Sasuke pun akhirnya mulai mencoba.

"Yuck.. Asam banget! Gak ada yang lainnya apah? Masa' cuma sup tomat aja"

"Iyaa yang ada di kulkas lu kan Cuma adanya tomat, tomat dan tomat, salahin kulkas loe tuh!" Jawab ku enteng sambil memakan nasi dan sup tomat tadi. Batin Sasuke 'gimana bisa ni cewe makan sup tomat asam begitu? Gue yang doyan tomat aja kagak nahan!'

"Ngabisin tomat gue aja lu! Ikut gue!" Kata Sasuke.

"Eh eh main tarik aja kau, tunggu!!"

Kami lalu menuju RM Ramen Ichiraku.

"Yeeeyy ditraktir Sasuke!!"

"Ramennya satu ya pak" kata sasuke.

"Loh? Aku gimana?"

"Aku gak lapar, kamu aja. Tanda trimakasih karena sudah jadi pembantuku!" Sial! Kata - kata itu lagi yang keluar 'pembantu'.

"Tumben lu baik. Ya udah deh aku makan! Selamat makan!".

30 menit kemudian Di depan apartemenku.

"Makasih yaaah saaaas traktirannya! Lain kalii guee yang traktir kalo punya duitnyaaaa" teriak ku sambil cekikikan. Dan mulai masuk kerumah setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi disekolah.

"Waah pagi - pagi udah rame aja ni?" Kata ku yang baru datang.

"Eeehh Tenten! Minta pin mu dong skalian nama fb mu juga" Sambar Sakura.

"Waah iphone baru yaa?"

"Iyaa doong. Kan biar sama kayak Sasuke. Emang lu aja yg bisa couple'an sama dia!"

"Iya deh iya, pin gue 5846FDBA. Nama fb gue Tenten PandaCepolDua"

"alAy banget sih nama fb loe ten!" Kata Sakura. Dia lalu pergi pamer hp barunya bersama ino. Aku lalu menuju bangkuku dan sepertinya belum ada tanda - tanda Sasuke di sana. Karna bosan, aku pun iseng - Iseng buka ßßm . Ternyata ada sosok yang yaaa minta pin aku tadi siapa lagi kalau bukan nona Sakura Haruno yang dengan al4y nya pasang DP berdua Ino dengan mulut dimonyong monyongin, dan ada penampakan sepertinya itu... Naruto? Tidak lupa statusnya yang berbunyi.

"yEee aKuh pNya Hape b4Ru, MerEk IphOne lAgeh. SeLfie beRdua #ColekInoChan"

Behubung gak ada kantong plastik dan tong sampah lumayan jauh, aku urungkan niat untuk MUNTAH! Eeh trnyata ada Sasuke Uchiha yang udah nangkring aja disebelahku yang lagi asik - asiknya main COC.

"Ten injem hp donk" kata Sai.

"Ni deh! gue juga mau ke toilet bentar" kataku.

"Tenang Ten hp mu aman ditanganku..heheee" Sai lalu tersenyum licik. 'Menakutkan!' batinku. Setelah selesai, akupun kembali kedalam kelas. Melihat situasi dan kondisi aku menjadi curiga. Sakura dan Ino disisi lain mencet hp masing - masing dengan ekspresi shock or jeleous? I don't care! Yang lain juga sama. Akupun berlari ke kerumunan laki - laki tepatnya ke bangku Sai.

"Wooooyy pada ngapain loe? Nonton bokep yaaaa?" Tanyaku.

"Eeh ada Tenten. Gak kok Ten, ni hape lu gue kembaliin" kata Sai lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Bubar - bubar loe semua!" Semua pun bubar seperti yang diperintahkan Sai. Tapi alhasil perasaan ku jadi gak enak, jangan - jangan...!! Aku pun buka facebook dan-

"Saaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!!! Sini looooooo jangan lariiiiiii!!!" Teriakku dengan suara menggelegar sehingga seluruh Konoha merasakan dahsyatnya suara ku. Oke itu lebayy! Tapi yang jelas aku marah sekarang. Gimana gak marah, Sai dan yang lainnya ngerjain aku! Terlebih Sai biang kerok dari semua ini. Pantas saja Sakura sama Ino nafsu banget mencet - mencet hp mereka berdua taunya koment status ku di facebook yang aneh karena ulah Sai yang buat status sembarangan. Gini statusnya.

**Tenten PandaCepolDua**

Sasuke-kun kau bagaikan lukisan yang dilukis Sai. Indah dan mempesona. gak mau pisah darimu. I Love You Slaluuu. Muach muach..

bersama -

**Sasuke Uchiha**

50.Suka. 140 Komentar. Bagikan.

Sialan gak tuh?! Sampai - sampai Sakura dan Ino menuh - menuhin beranda ku. Kiba dan yang lainnya ikut - ikutan komen. Terlebih lagi, Fansgirl Uchiha itu. Mampus aku! Pasti setelah ini aku dicemooh sama mereka. Akupun ikutan komen, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Lalu Sai juga ikut komen. Dia menempik bahwa yang buat itu dia. Sungguh menyebalkan punya teman - teman yang sangat jahil! Aku lalu menghapus status itu, hahaha rasakan kalian! Tak ada yang mau percaya ya sudah, yang penting aku sudah hapus. Hahahaaaaaaa (ketawa ala mak lampir). Lama - lama Cerita ini jadi ngawur jadi author putuskan untuk kabur saja. **Bye!**


End file.
